Bait
by PKWolf014
Summary: After a fight between the riders, Hiccup leaves them frustrated with the childish behavior. After an accident the other riders have to pull together to save their leader before its to late.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N If you have not seen the second season of Race To The Edge, this contains spoilers!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Sir?" A voice asks walking forward into the office.

"Ah, Ryker." Viggo greets, "Have a seat." He encourages and gestures to the chairs in front of the desk. Ryker looks up at his brother expectedly and Viggo grabs the Dragon Eye from off the desk lifting it up and removing the lens, "Do you know what this is?"

"The Dragon Eye's lens." Ryker says more asking than answering.

"Yes, yes, I suppose it is." Viggo agrees and fingers the lends befoe closing his hand around it, "Were you aware brother, that this is one lens out of several others?" Viggo asks and Ryker shakes his head.

"No, I didn't." He says and Viggo nods softly.

"I didn't think you would. Hiccup Haddock no doubt has the rest." Viggo says and rolls out a map, "We will go to Dragon's Edge and take the lenses by force." Viggo says and Rkyer nods eyes gleaming at the mention of a battle.

Ryker stands and looks at Viggo, "The whole army?" He asks and Viggo nods.

"Of course. Go, I must plan our strategy, no doubt they are prepared for a heavy attack." Viggo says talking more towards himself towards the end bur Ryker still replies.

"They will." He says and leaves the room, Viggo lost in thought.

"Unless," Viggo murmurs very softly, "There leader is not there to command them."

...

"Run away, sheep!" Tuffnut yells and there's a second before the sheep runs over him, before continuing to run off, "Good! He listened!" Tuffnut says groaning slightly.

"Ow, that looked like it hurt." Ruffnut says dryly and looks at her brother from where she's sitting the top of the clubhouse.

"Hey, go release all the boars from our boar pit. That was great." Tuffnut says getting to his feet rubbing his jaw.

"What are you two doing?" Astrid demands angrily walking up to them, Hiccup and Toothless a few feet behind her. "Your supposed to be on watch duty!" Astrid yells.

"We are." Both twins say in sync and Astrid glares harder.

"Yeah, Im watching Tuffnut." Ruffnut starts.

"And I'm watching this sheep." Tuffnut says and smirks. "You got nothing on us, Hofferson, were watching." Tuffnut adds. Ruffnut jumps down from off the clubhouse nodding.

"Oh were watching." She adds.

"The sheep, do. Not. Need. To. Be. Watched." Astrid says through clenched teeth and looks over at Hiccup, "Back me up on this." She commands and he sighs.

"Guys," he starts looking over at the twins and blinks in surprise as he sees them forehead to forehead, staring into each others eyes.

"Save the lecture for later, H. Staring contest." Tuffnut says and Astrid sends Hiccup a look clearly saying, 'see?'

"FISHLEGS!" Snotlout yells angrily and there was a second before Fishlegs rushes past them, running faster than any rider had seem him.

"I didn't do it!" He says and stops gasping for breath, "Okay...so maybe I did." He says and Snotlout looking slightly mad rushes forward a few seconds later sword in hand.

"Okay. Everybody put down the weapons." Hiccup commands getting between the Ingerman and Jorgensen, "And stop trying to strangle each other." Hiccup adds looking sending a pointed look to the twins where Ruffnut is holding Tuffnut in a head lock.

"Okay, first off,"Hiccup starts turning around to look back at Astrid, "You can stop planning the twins deaths, Ruff, Tuff, start actually doing watch duty if you want Astrid to stop plotting your deaths and finally, Fishlegs, what on Thors name did you do?" Hiccup says and Fishlegs having regained his breath pales.

"He stole my axe, and hid it and wont tell me where it is." Snotlout answers.

"To be fare, that was months ago!" Fishlegs defends, "I dont have any idea where it actually is." He adds.

Hiccup face palms and Toothless gives him a sympatric look before Snotlout dives forward with a cry of outrage.

Hiccup jumps back from instinct before he grabs Snotlouts arm preventing him from slicing Fishlegs in half. "Snotlout!" Hiccup snaps and Snotlout lowers his arm sending a murderous glare at Fishlegs.

"Guys!" Hiccup exclaims and lets out a low breath muttering something in Latin no ones catches, "This has been going on for days, one more slip and I swear one of your heads is going to roll away." Hiccup says and Tuffnut smirks.

"If all goes well it will continue and the hews will be Ruffnut's." He says earning a slap from said girl.

"Hiccup, you cant seriously be suggesting we forgive and forget, the twins are being total idiots!" Astrid exclaims and Hiccup sighs.

"I am."

The riders now lla equally frustrated with the Haddock all start talking at the same time. Tension builds up on Hiccup's shoulders before he snaps, "SHUT IT!"

All other riders snap their jaws shut, Hiccup rarely yelled and when he does, you listen or have to deal with Haddock revenge for weeks. "You are all acting like six year olds! Viggo has the Dragon Eye and most likely planning an attack against us and your sitting around like you have nothing better to do than argue!" Hiccup exclaims.

"Hiccup, I-" Astrid starts.

"No, I dont want to hear an apology, I want to see all of you working together, were on our own out here. If we don't pill together, we might as well welcome the Dragon Hunters and Berserkers as guests of honor." Hiccup says and then looks at all the riders, "Im going on patrol." He clicks back Toothless's tailfin and doesn't even look at them as the Night Fury jumps into the air and is quickly out of sight.

"Wow." Tuffnut says after a moment of silence, "We should totally rile him up more often, that was awesome."

"Right?" Ruffnut asks and Astrid sends them a glare.

"Hiccups right. Come on, lets go get him." Astrid says turning.

"I dont think were going to have time to do that, Astrid." Fishlegs says and points out at the horizon, "That is a huge Dragon Hunter army."

 **A/N I dont think this will go above seven chapters. :D**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry, short chapter. But welcome to chapter 3!**

After gathering in the clubhouse a few minutes later Astrid paces in front of the other riders as they try to figure out the best plan on action.

"We can set all the boars on them." Tuffnut says and Fishlegs raises an eyebrow.

"On a army over a thousand. No thanks. We'd have better luck sending a squadrons of chickens." Fishlegs says and Snotlout snorts at Tuffnut's horrified face.

"Guys! Focus!" Astrid commands and stops, looking at them, "We need to find Hiccup, then well do something about the army." Astrid says and turns walking over to Stormfly.

"Um, that would be a unwise decision my friend, have you ever been next Hiccup when he's fuming?" Tuffnut asks and Astrid pauses looking back at him.

"No." She say and the Thorsten twins share a look.

"Well, give him a couple hours to cool off, your chances of survival increase." Tuffnut says and Astrid shakes her head.

"We need to find him now." She argues.

"Why? He can see the giant army coming cant he? He'll be back." Snotlout says and Astrid sighs before agreeing mentally and turns back to the riders.

"Fine. Why are they even here? They have the Dragon Eye." Astrid says and Fishlegs taps his chin.

"Maybe, they want information." He suggests.

"Seriously? They know more about that thing then we do!" Astrid exclaims and shakes her head, "Never mind, lets just set up the defenses and sincerely hope Hiccup has a plan when he gets back."

...

Hiccup rarely gets angry, frustrated, yes but angry no. It's an odd feeling he doesn't like and after less than ten minutes he's calm again.

"I think I overreacted." Hiccup says to Toothless, not really paying attention to ahead, "I mean, stuff like this happens all the time, I guess the last few days have just been stressful." Hiccup says and sighs again. Toothless growls which really could have meant anything.

"Lets go back." Hiccup says and Toothless growls a sharp angry glare. Hiccup snaps out of his slight daze and shakes his head blinks in shock as he sees the huge army he and Toothless are heading for.

"DRAGON RIDER!" A voice yells and Hiccup groans pulling Toothless away from the boats.

"Come on."He mutters before nets are fired at them. Toothless dodges them swooping past the boats firing a blast at the mast.

The wood groans before tipping over, smashing into the deck of the ship Dagur's on.

"Cant. You. Hit _. ANYTHING!?"_ Dagur yells voice full of fury. Hiccup looks down at the Berserker and sighs.

"And they brought the full army, great." Hiccup says sarcastically and there's a small beat before fate, laughing at Hiccup and smiling down at the Dragon Hunters or just a lucky shot on the Berserkers part manages to hit Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouts looking at the sides of the dragon for injuries, spotting nothing but the dragon is obviously injured. A net flies out of seemingly no where wrapping around Hiccup. He's thrown from Toothless saddle as the injured Night Fury starts to plummet into the ocean.

Hiccup lands on the deck of a ship, eth wood scratching at his face. Hiccup gets to his knees trying to get out of the net, but made to trap dragons the rope has no difficulty keeping Hiccup inside.

Hiccup struggles anyway but pales exceedingly as he hears a voice looking up to the owner of the voice, "Ah, Hiccup Haddock the third it seems fate has intertwined our paths again." Viggo says and Hiccups face hardens his eyes cold. Worry for Toothless he didn't see the Dragon Hunters pull from the water biting at his insides.

"It would appear so." Hiccup says voice nearly motto tone.

"Remove him from the nets and throw him below deck." Ryker commands and looks down at Hiccup a small gleam in his eye,"He's got some questions to answer."

"Dont be a bad sport, Hiccup. It happens to the best of us." Viggo assures as the Dragon Hunters start pulling the net off the Haddock.

Hiccup says nothing as he's roughly pulled to his feet, eyes locked on the ocean where Toothless never resurfaced.

 **A/N Hi!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry. Baby chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Astrid is worried.

Panicking even that's an understatement.

"It's been hours, almost a day." She says to Stormfly from the top of her house next to the giant crossbow. "Hiccup's still not back. Where is he?" She asks gripping her axe tighter.

Stormfly squawks sympathetically and Astrid heaves a heavy breath. "Come on Hiccup. Where are you?"

...

"Now toss me the gel." Tuffnut commands and Ruffnut throws him the gel and he car has it from where he's hanging upside down in a tree. After a few seconds he drops the bottle into his sisters hands, "That should do it." He says and jumps down from the tree holding a hand fo his head, "Whoa, still love that part."

"This has to be the finest set of Loki traps we've ever set." Ruffnut says and both stare into the forest.

"Ay! it is!" Tuffnut agrees, "They are virtually invisible." He says and the two Thorsten's give identical smirks before high-fiving.

...

"Ha! Astrid is going to be so grateful were scouting," Snotlout says from on top of Hookfang as they scan the enormous army in front of them. "Oh yeah! Snotlout, Snotlout Oi! Oi! O-" Snotlout pales voice cutting off as he sees something on the boats, "Oh no."  
...

The riders meet in the clubhouse later as they wait for Snotlout to return. "No sign of Hiccup?" Fishlegs asks and Astrid nods.

"Nothing." She confirms.

"Maybe we shouldn't rile him up like that. I mean ifs fun go watch obviously but I hate it when he plays the disappearing act." Tuffnut says and Astrid shoots him a glare.

"Uh...the last time Hiccup played the 'disappearing act' he was captured by Alvin." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut waves a hand.

"GUYS!" Snotlout shrieks before Hookfang crashes into the clubhouse, flaming coat dying down.

"Snotlout! What is it?" Astrid asks.

"Did something happen?" Fishlegs asks and Snotlout shakes his head before nodding.

"Not to me. To Hiccup." Snotlout says and Astrid pales the twins sharing a look. "Viggo caught him and he's tied to the mast like a prize and might I add he does not look one hundred percent." Snotlout asks and Astrid races out of the clubhouse ripping a spyglass from her pocket.

She holds it up staring at the ships, as the other riders come up next to me, "I can't see anything. They're still to far out." Astrid says lowering the spyglass.

"Well great. We can't fend off an entire army and rescues Hiccup and T." Tuffnut says and Astrid grips her axe.

"Your right." Astrid says and stares out at the ocean. "It's not like all the ships are going to burst into flames." Astrid says and groans.

"That is genius!" Tuffnut yells suddenly startling everyone. "Come sister!" He yells grabbing his sister and drags her to Barf and Belch.

"What! You can't leave at a time like this!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"We can. And we are, Smidvarg!" Tuffnut yells and Barf and Belch take off with a confident looking Tuffnut and a very confused Ruffnut.

"Well that's great." Snotlout says dryly after a moment of silence.

"Stick to the plan, defend the Edge at all costs." Astrid commands and races over to Stormfly.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Fishlegs asks and Astrid swings into Stormfly's back eyes set with determination.

"Im going after Hiccup."

 **A/N Hi.**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey! One more chapter! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Stormfly flew forward, Astrid furious for Hiccup getting himself caught, and angry with Viggo for capturing him.

"DRAGON RI-" before the man had even finished his sentence Stormfly lands on Viggo's ship, matching the description of As-red instead of Astrid.

"Viggo." Astrid yells angrily gripping her axe tightly as she stares at the man. "Where's Hiccup?" She demands and Viggo just smiles.

"Astrid, is it not?" Viggo asks and Astrid shoots him a withering glare ignoring the Dragon Hunters around her as they lift up they're weapons preparing to fire. "I have a offer for you." Viggo says and Astrid snorts.

"This should be good."

"As you've learned about the Dragon Eye, you have come across small lenses. Im willing to trade Hiccup for the lenses and stop an attack on your base." Viggo says edges of his lips almost twisting into a smile as he sees several emotions jump across Astrid's face.

"Where is Hiccup?" She growls and Viggo holds out a hand to prevent Ryker from advancing on the girl. Saying nothing Viggi steps to the side allowing Astrid to see behind him.

Astrid's grip on her axe falters as she stares at the Haddock boy. His arms are chained above his head, he's pale and his left leg is bent at an odd angle. Bur the most concerning part to Astrid in the bits of wood sticking out of him like small darts.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Astrid growls managing to bury down her need to break Hiccup free switching to distract Viggo and then rescue him.

"I didn't fo anything. Personally." Viggo says and a voice behind Astrid makes her go rigid.

"Brother Hiccup always has had a longer tolerance for pain. It took a while to snap it." Dagur says and Astrid turns looking at Dagur standing a few feet away. This was a bad idea. Astrid realizes with a soft sigh she glances at Hiccup again.

Viggo walls closer like a wolf finishing the hunt and Astrid backs up grabbing Stormfly's saddle and pulling herself on it. "Not interested." Astrid says refuting to Viggo's earlier offered deal and Viggo's face remains stoic.

"Your actions will have an affect on those around you." Viggo says and Astrid shrugs.

"I like knowing everyone I care about is in immident danger. Helps me with target practice." She says before Stormfly leaps into the air.

"FIRE! Are you letting her get away you idiots!?" Dagur screeches but Astrid had already closed the fifty foot gap between herself and Dragons Edge.

"They have Hiccup, and they want to make a trade. The lenses for Hiccup." Astrid reports as she lands looking at Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"I can't believe you didn't get fired at." Snotlout says and Astrid shrugs.

"Hiccup told me once the longer you keep them talking before leaving abruptly is the best way to go." She says and looks back at the ships.

"What do we do? I don't even know how the twins traps work!" Fishlegs says and Astrid sighs heavily.

"I'll do aerial defense. You two find Meatlug and Hookfang and stay on the Edge." Astrid commands.

"Got it." Fishlegs says with a thumbs up.

"Hey, is it just me or is the sky on fire?" Snotlout asks and points forward. Fishlegs and Astrid imminently follow his finger.

"No way. Are those-" Astrid starts.

"Fireworms." Fishlegs finishes.

"Well that's just great." Snotlout deadpans. Astrid leans down on Stormfly.

"Were going to have to deal with them later." Astrid says and before either boy can answer Stormfly takes off into the air.

"YOU HOO! WE TOTALLY BROUGHT YOU SOME FRIENDS!" Tuffnut yells and Astrids eyes widen and she looks forward again scanning the huge amount of Fireworms.

In the front was Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Smidvarg and the other Night Terrors grouped together as the Fireworm Queen, "Now! Attack!" Tuffnut cries and Stormflg backs up as the Fireworms dive down to the huge armada. As soon as they're hot skin touches the wood it bursts into flame.

Astrid stares dumb struck slightly as the army foes from large and frightening to a massive fireball in a few seconds.

"See? We know what were doing." Tuffnut days as Barf and Belch fly next to the Hofferson girl.

"We always do." Ruffnut says grinning, pleased exceedingly with Tuffnuts plan.

"Oh no." Astrid breathes staring at the boats hands flying to cover her mouth.

"What?" Tuffnut asks.

"Hiccup was on those boats!" She shouts and Stormfly dives sensing her distress. Through all the burning ships she catches a sinking one, Viggo looking quiet stunned and surprised as he abandons ship.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells and looks at the mast he was tied to realizing that something must have freed him, whatever it was Astrid wasn't sure whether to praise or curse. Hiccups limp body fell off the tipping boat landing with a splash into the waters below.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yells waiting for him to resurface even though he wont. "Hiccup!" Astrid screams growing desperate. The twins fly up next to her dodging several Fireworms shooting by.

"Okay. That looks a lot worse up close." Tuffnut says and Astrid stands on Stormfly preparing to dive after Hiccup but doesn't need to. At that moment, Hiccup clutched in his claws Toothless explodes from the water with a furious roar.

 **A/N Yay for Toothless! Next chapter will be out in a minute or two.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Toothless had never felt the emtion of pure black hate until he had seen Hiccup lifeless sinking though the water. He had been injured clearly and Toothless had spent nearly a day and a half swimming to catch up with the swift boats. He had planned to rescue his rider of course but not from drowning!

Toothless bursts out of the water, Hiccup clutched tightly in his claws as he turns looking at Viggo and Ryker in the small boat a few other men with them sailing away from their burning fleet.

Eyes narrowed to slits Toothless fires at the boat and it explodes, everyone within landing in the water.

Toothless grips the large piece of driftwood tighter looking down to make sure Hiccup really is okay before he looks back up at the Fireworms zooming past him. "Toothless!" Astrid shouts.

The Night Fury looks up at her as she lands on the wood unbalancing it slightly. She traps Hiccup from his grasp and grips him tightly eyes flashing down to his leg.

"Ast...Astrid?" Hiccup murmurs softly before he begins to cough up water. Astrid hugs him tightly and looks at Stormfly. Giving the follow command she climbs into Toothless's back gripping thrsoaking boy to her chest.

"Smidvarg!" Tuffnut yells as Toothless takes air, "Call retreat!" He yells and Smidvarg turn to the Fireworms roaring something.

Astrid looks back at the broken armada shaking her head softly. Something so huge had been destroyed in less than five minutes.

"Hiccup, are you still awake?" Astrid asks and said boy nods weakly.

They land on the Edge and Astrid races into the clubhouse setting Hiccup down on the ground. The other riders follow in after her Toothless practically sitting on Hiccup.

"I think his leg is broken." Astrid says and tosses a bandage to Ruffnut who catches it walking over to Hiccup.

"I...dont do broken bones, Tuffnut does." Rufdnjt says and Astrid looks back at them grabbing a bucket of water.

"I know. That's for the wood." She says looking over at the bits of wood poking out.

"You crashed on a ship." Astrid says and Hiccup opens his eyes tiredly.

"I created on a ship, with skill. Who can get splinters from a sanded deck." Hiccup says and puts a hand on Toothless's head. "Im glad your okay bud." He murmurs before drifting off to sleep.

"Okay, one fixed bone coming right up." Tuffnut says and leans down next to Hiccup.

Several hours later, after filling Hiccup in on what happened all the riders sit next to the clubhouse, Hiccup resting his broken knee over his right leg. "Fireworms. Hmm. I bet Viggo didn't see that coming." Hiccup says and Tuffnut smirks.

"The look on his face was priceless." He assures.

"Yeah. I'll imagine it. Ryker breaking my knee is going to haunt me for a little. Even Dagur doesn't go that far. Broken bones are well permanent, he doesn't like that." Hiccup says and idly runs a hand over Toothless's head.

"Hey guys? I just wanted to say sorry for exploding at you." Hiccup says and they all blink at him. "...what?"

"You think were mad?" Astrid asks.

"Were not." Fishelgs assures, "It was really the slap in the face we needed."

"Okay. Good. Ruff, Tuff nice work." Hiccup complments before looking back out at the horizon.

...

Viggo Grimborne is not a man who faces defeat easily. It doesn't happen to him often, if ever.

"Viggo?" Ryker asks behind him. After being picked up by the four remaining boats they had returned to their base.

"We did not get the lenses." Viggo says, frustration almost noticeable on his tone. He gives a long breath before remaining his natural stoic composure. "It appears I underestimated Hiccup's team. He has trained them well."Viggo says and looks back at his brother, soft smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth, "But well enough? We shall see, we will meet again Hiccup Haddock the third, but this time you will not escape my grasp."

 **A/N Hi! And thus is the end!**

 **Please reveiw!**


End file.
